battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Recently many people have asked to become admins, and it is apparent more are needed. Previously I have simply upgraded as I saw fit, but I think there should be some form of process, so here it is. You may nominate yourself or another editor (must have their consent), by following the instructions below: How to Nominate *Click the +''' button on the top bar *In the section name, type the name of the user, and format to remove the prefix eg. '''Example *For the content, add and click save *Text will appear in the new section, edit it and answer the questions *After 7 days, you will either be declared successful or unsuccessful How to Vote You can support, oppose, comment or question. Just follow the instructions Rules *To vote, you must have at least 20 edits over 1 month (to prevent multiple account abuse, any suspect accounts will be IP verified). Any ineligable votes will be ignored. *It is recommended that you should not request admin status unless you have 100 mainspace edits and been here for 1 month Upon being concluded, nominations will be archived to Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive TheManOfIron(2) Section 1 Nominator's Opening Statement: In a few sentences, summarise your views on what the role of an administrator is and why you think you are suitable. This section should be completed by the nominator, if you are nominating somebody else, you should complete this section about the editor you are nominating, and the nominee should briefly state that they agree. :I think that I should be able to become an administrator for this site, because I was recognized by HeatedPete for my vandal reports, and even though I have few edits, I am a large large LARGE contributor at the CoD wiki. I have BFBC 1, and 2, and I have Battlefield : Modern Combat 1 and 2. Thanks. TMOI 18:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) '' :: '' Section 2 Please answer the following questions honestly and as fully as you can in the space provided. This section should only be completed by the nominee. 1) Why do you think you should be made an admin and how would you use the extra responsibilities and tools? :A: '' '' 2) How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the immediate future? When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images)? :A: '' '' 3) Which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would this change? :A:'' '' Section 3 The following is for an admin to add (don't worry, they are all 0 until updated): As of June 5, 2010 *Total edits: 66 ::Of which 17 are to mainspace articles (25.76%) *Total uploads: 0''' ::Of which '''0 have been deleted ::And 0''' are currently in a category deemed unsatisfactory *Total blocks: '''1 ::Totalling a block time of 72 hours *Active since: May 18, 2010 Voting Vote below using *'''Support - Reason - ~~~~''' or *'''Oppose - Reason - ~~~~'. You may also question the candidate using ':Question? - ~~~~'. You may also comment or respond using '::Comment - ~~~~''' *'Oppose' - You can be a "large large LARGE" contributor at the CoD Wiki, but that has nothing to do with contributions here. And although you claim to have multiple Battlefield games, it doesn't show, with only 17 mainspace edits. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose' - This user is usually well-behaved, but is extremely prone to intense outbursts during which he is extremely immature, irrational, and cruel. This makes him pretty much the antithesis to what a good admin should be like. Imrlybord7 01:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Fancy words there Bord. Regarding the block, I think it was unfair. But, 66 edits, 17 in the mainspace is unacceptable. I wouldn't support any request with less than 100 total, and even then it would have to be exemplary. SSD is completely right - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 11:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Bureaucrat action: